


She could maybe understand his protectiveness now

by yeahhomeswepimpin



Series: Jamie/Bones [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female James T. Kirk, Star Trek Into Darkness Snippet, Torpedo Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahhomeswepimpin/pseuds/yeahhomeswepimpin
Summary: What did Jamie Kirk feel like when their roles were reversed when it was Bones in danger planetside and she was stuck on the Enterprise able to do nothing?





	

Jamie Kirk was sat on the bridge while Leonard McCoy was planet side with an extremely dangerous torpedo, she could understand now why he hated her going. Jamie had Uhura set up an open comms link between Leonard and the bridge, and it was taking every ounce of her self control to not call him straight back.

“Bones thanks for helping out, Dr. Marcus asked for the steadiest hands on the ship” Jamie said as the two unloaded their tools onto the planetoid, a hint of playfulness In her voice to calm herself down as much as it was to calm him.

“You know when I dreamt about being stuck on a deserted planet, there was no torpedo” Leonard replied back, not even attempting to hide the flirtatious note to his voice. Jamie blushed slightly at the memory of the last time the two of them had been on a deserted planet.

“Dr. McCoy may I remind you that you are not there to flirt” She said in a mock serious tone, she couldn’t wait until he was safely back aboard the enterprise.

She could hear the smile in his voice and the silent challenge as Leonard said “So how can these legendary hands help you Dr. Marcus” 

“Bones” Jamie said back over the comms in a rather lethal tone, to which she could swear she heard a small snort in response. 

Jamie relaxed slightly at Leonard’s joking, allowing her to relax back in her seat that was until Leonard put his arm into the torpedo.

“Ma’am the torpedo just armed itself” Jamie’s world just narrowed to one singular point, she could always deal with pressure, she was made for it, but this, this she didn’t have a clue how to deal with.

“The warhead is going to detonate in 30 seconds” Jamie started to see everything in slow motion the battle trained part of her mind kicking into gear.

“What the hell happened? I can't get my arm out” Leonard’s voice was layered with fear, and Jamie could feel that fear deep inside her soul. 

“Target their signal beam them back right now.” Jamie said to Spock, who had immediately taken a position when the torpedo activated. 

“The transporter cannot differentiate between Dr. McCoy and the torpedo.” Spock said, his voice grave, “We cannot beam back one without the other” Jamie had to focus, she had to breathe.

She stood up “Dr. Marcus can you disarm it” Jamie heard herself saying the words, some part of her training was still in place, still in control.

“I'm trying. I'm trying” Jamie was starting to panic, she was running through everything that they could do and was coming up short.

“Jamie get her the hell out of here.” She heard his voice, Leonard’s voice, she knew that the right thing to do would be to save Carol, but she couldn’t.

“No if you beam me back he dies, let me do it.” Carol said exactly what Jamie was thinking, she wasn’t a selfless enough person to save the woman and doom the man she loved.

“10, 9 ,8” Jamie wanted to tune it out she didn’t need his voice counting down his own death as well as the giant red clock on the screen.

“Standing by to transport Dr. Marcus on your command Ma’am” Jamie heard what Sulu said but she couldn’t give the command her mouth just wouldn’t open.

“4, 3” This was it these were the last words she would hear him say and it was him counting down his own goddam death. Why did she let him go? 

“SHIT!” She heard Carol shout and then the timer stopped.

“Deactivation successful Captain” Jamie had never heard more beautiful words in her life she was gripping onto the console in front of her for support, Nyota who had been stood next to her gasped in relief.

“Dr. McCoy are you alright?” Jamie needed the reassurance, she could see his vitals clear as day, but she needed to hear his voice, she needed to know. 

“Bones!?” Jamie said, this time, the urgency in her voice was palpable.

“Jamie, you’re gonna want to see this.” Jamie allowed the relief to flood into her. She knew she needed to deal with whatever the two doctors had found but for right now, she was going to savour the moment. Savour the knowledge that she would get to hold Leonard again.


End file.
